Interstate 101
Interstate 101 (I-101) is an Interstate Highway running parallel along very closely to the Atlantic Coast of the United States from Savannah, Georgia to Edison. New Jersey near New York City. It is one of the two coastal major Interstate Highways in the United States, the other one being Interstate 1 (I-1), which runs parallel closely to the Pacific Ocean. The southern terminus is at Interstate 95 (I-95) near Savannah, Georgia. The northern terminus is at Interstate 95 (I-95) near Edison, New Jersey, about 18 miles (28 km) of Staten Island, New York City. The interstate travels in the states of Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, Maryland, Delaware, and New Jersey. Interstate 101 and Interstate 1 are the only two major north-south interstates ending in 1, while the other north-south major interstates ends in 5. In the Carolinas and Virginia, the entire highway is known as the Atlantic Coast Expressway. From Charleston, South Carolina to Wilmington, North Carolina, it is known as the Carolina Expressway. It is the Carolinas' famous highway. The entire interstate is parallel to Interstate 95 (I-95) and U.S. Route 1 (US 1), whereas parts of the interstate is parallel to U.S. Route 17 (US 17) from Savannah, Georgia to Virginia Beach, Virginia; North Carolina Highway 12 (NC 12) from Sea Level to Barco, North Carolina; U.S. Route 13 (US 13) from Virginia Beach, Virginia to Pocomoke City, Maryland; U.S. Route 113 (US 113) from Pocomoke City, Maryland to Rehoboth Beach, Delaware; Delaware State Route 1 (DE 1) from Fenwick Island to Dewey Beach, Delaware; and U.S. Route 9 (US 9) from Lewes, Delaware to Middletown, New Jersey. The interstate provides great scenic view of the Atlantic Ocean and the estuaries, bays and deltas. Because of the extreme closer distance to the Atlantic Coast, the interstate has three bridges, and possibly many more. The three main ones are the Pamlico Bridge in North Carolina from Ceder Island to Poplar Branch; the Delmarva Bridge in Virginia, north to the Delmarva Peninsula; and the Delaware Bay Bridge from Delaware to New Jersey (with US 9). I-101 travels through the coastal cities including Charleston, South Carolina; Myrtle Beach, South Carolina; Wilmington, North Carolina; Virginia Beach, Virginia; Ocean City, Maryland; Atlantic City, New Jersey; and Middletown, New Jersey. Interstate 95 on the other hand, acts as a bypass route through the coastal cities. Route description Georgia : Main article: Interstate 101 in Georgia South Carolina : Main article: Interstate 101 in South Carolina North Carolina : Main article: Interstate 101 in North Carolina Virginia : Main article: Interstate 101 in Virginia Maryland : Main article: Interstate 101 in Maryland Delaware : Main article: Interstate 101 in Delaware New Jersey : Main article: Interstate 101 in New Jersey Savannah, Georgia Charleston, South Carolina Myrtle Beach, South Carolina Carolina City Beach (SC and NC) Wilmington, North Carolina Virginia Beach, Virginia Atlantic City, New Jersey Middletown, New Jersey Edison, New Jersey Category:Interstate 101 Category:Interstate Highways Category:Highways and roads Category:Major Interstate Highways Category:Interstate Highways in Georgia Category:Interstate Highways in South Carolina Category:Interstate Highways in North Carolina Category:Interstate Highways in Virginia Category:Interstate Highways in Maryland Category:Interstate Highways in Delaware Category:Interstate Highways in New Jersey Category:Interstate Highway System Category:Highways numbered 101